The Birth of the Justice League Courtesey of the Reverse Flash
by RubberDuckyYou'reTheOne
Summary: Did anyone else see that mind-blowing trailer at the end of Flash 1.17? Well, I did, and thus this was born. Will Ray find out who the Flash is? Will Captain Lance accept the Arrow's innocence? Is Cisco really a goner no matter the continuity? Will Ra'as succeed in making Oliver join the league? And most importantly: who will front the money for the Watch Tower without Batman


Felicity was typing at her computer when Jerry walked in. Without looking up, she said, "What? I have to get this code done by tomorrow, or we won't be able to re-launch our servers after that serious debacle with HR's computers—isn't it ironic that the part of our company responsible for human decency shut down the company's servers by getting viruses off of po-"

"Miss Smoak! There's someone here to see you; he told me to tell you, 'I'm sorry I didn't run all the way down here when I woke up, but I'm here now, so please let me in.' Why he couldn't just give me his name is beyond me."

Felicity smiled. "It's probably because there's no way he could be here if he wasn't—you know what? Just send him in before I say something I'll regret."

Jerry barely contained his eye roll at her lack of filter. He was often amazed at how she ever became such a high-ranking executive without being able to lie believably.

Turning, he went back to get the young man waiting for his boss, who looked to be about twelve. (Seriously, what's up with that?)

Barry Allen walked into Felicity's office and whistled. "I didn't realize what you actually do for a living pays so well; maybe I'll come stay with you more often if your house is anything like your office."

Felicity laughed. "You should have seen where Oliver used to live; it was literally a castle. The only thing missing was the moat. Not that I'm not seriously happy to see you, but why are you here?"

Barry's smile slipped off of his face. "I need to talk to Captain Lance. In the non-official capacity, that is. Joe and I need to look for something in Starling, and he was hoping that the Starling city police department would be willing to help, if you were willing to put in a good word for me…"

Felicity grimaced. "That might not be possible at the moment. I don't know if you've been monitoring the news here, but its kind've been an all-out manhunt for you know whom the past few weeks."

Barry looked confused. "Wait, why? I thought you guys were on good terms with the police after Oli—you know who stopped killing people?"

She looked sheepish. "Well, they kinda think he killed the mayor. The previous one, that is. We're in the middle of an emergency election right now, actually."

Barry's eyes widened. "He didn't actually—"

"Of course not! She wasn't on the list, anyway. It was actually the League of Assasins. They're mad at Oliver for not becoming their new leader after their current leader asked him to replace him after Oliver survived being killed by Ra'as al Ghual. We're not even sure how he survived that; stabbed twice through the chest and pushed off of a mountain are enough to get most people, but not him, apparently."

Barry blinked. "I'm not even sure how to respond to that; though I would like it noted that it's not cool you didn't tell me Oliver was dead. Seriously; if I died, Cisco and Caitlin would tell you!"

"Oh my gosh, we totally forgot to tell you! That must have been what was bugging me! You know, besides the whole, Oliver-is-dead-and-told-me-he-loved-me-right-before-he-went-to-duel-the-most-dangerous-man-to-have-ever-walked-the-Earth thing."

"Soo… you guys are together now?"

Felicity shrugged. "Nope. He's kind've a jackass anyway. I'm actually sort of doing something with Ray Palmer now."

"Ray Palmer… as in your boss? The guy who's name is on the side of the building? That Ray Palmer?"

"Yeah? I mean, yeah, of course. I don't really know any other Ray Palmers, and it would be weird if I did, right? I mean, what are the odds that-"

"Felicity!" Barry interrupted her gently. She smiled sheepishly.

"So, what exactly were you hoping to find in Starling?" Felicity said, getting back on track.

Barry stepped closer to her. "There aren't any cameras in here, are there? Or listening devices?"

Felicity shook her head. "None that I didn't put here."

Barry closed his eyes for a moment. "I don't even want to find it; if we do, it means that everything that's happened to me since I got out of my coma has been a lie; it mean's that my entire life has been a lie."

Felicity came up to him and pulled him into a hug. "Hey, it'll be alright. You're still you no matter what happens. And we'll all be here to help you with what you find; Oliver, Roy, me, Cisco, Caitlin, Dr. Wells-"

Felicity cuts off when he tenses at Dr. Well's name. "Barry, what exactly are you thinking is in Starling city?"

Barry takes a deep breath. "I think—I mean, Joe and I—we haven't even mentioned it to Caitlin and Cisco—"

He pulls away, turning around and running his hands through his hair. Without turning, he says "I think Dr. Wells is the Man in Yellow."

Felicity freezes, unable to even process the thought. But Barry isn't finished yet.

"But I don't think that man is even Dr. Wells. I think the real Harrison Wells has been dead for over a decade. And I think the man in yellow buried him somewhere in Starling city."

Felicity puts a hand to her head, trying to force off the wave of dizziness that is trying to overcome her.

"And I thought my life was complicated."


End file.
